Akahane Robin / HaSky
Akahane Robin is a main Cure of the crossover season Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure! Robin is Ruby's younger twinsister. Robin is the exact opposite of Ruby. While Ruby is sporty and bad in studying, Robin is bad in sports but good at school. Robin likes to wear dresses and skirts different that her sister. Altought she often fights with her sister, Ruby and Robin are a great team. Also like her sister, Robin works at their parent's restaurant. In Episode 10, she receives her own Advanced Commune and transforms into , the Pretty Cure of fashion and glitter. General Information Appearance Robin has red hair and brown eyes. Her hair, has the same length as Ruby, just come past her shoulders. Different to Ruby, Robin likes to wear skrits and dresses. She wears a scarlet colored dress and white Cowboy boots. As Cure Carmine she wears a scarlet colored dress with straps that a tied behind her neck and a dark red belt with a diamond shaped with a silver belt buckle. She wears dark red arm warmers and white boots with a pink layer and small pink ribbons. Personality Robin is the exact opposite of Ruby. While Ruby is sporty and bad in studying, Robin is bad in sports but good at school. Robin likes to wear dresses and skirts different that her sister. Altought she often fights with her sister, Ruby and Robin are a great team. Relationships Family *'Akahane Ruby' - Robin is Ruby's younger twinsister. She goes to the same school as her sister. She and her sister are working at their parent's restaurant. *'Akahane Ayane' - Ruby's mother. She and her husband own a little family restaurant. *'Akahane Daisuke' - Ruby's father. Friends *'Shirayuki Hime' Etymology - means red, a reference to her sisters alter ego as Cure Crimson and her alter ego as Cure Carmine and to their theme color. means wing or feather, which would fit the season's theme. Akahane means "red wings" or "red feather". - Originally a male name, as a Medieval diminutive of Robert. Robin Hood was a legendary hero and archer of medieval England who stole from the rich to give to the poor. In modern times it has also been used as a feminine name, and it may sometimes be given in reference to the red-breasted bird. Pretty Cure Cure Carmine is the powerful warrior of fashion and glitter. Robin has the power to transform into Cure Carmine. To transform, she needs her Advanced Sky Commune. She transforms by saying "Kirakira! Pretty Cure Red Rainbow!". Cure Carmine can use the attacks Sakuranbo-Iro and Deep Red Twinkle. Later she can also use stronger attacks with her Heavenly Candle. Attacks * - Cure Carmine's first finisher. * - Cure Carmine's second finisher. Transformation "Kirakira! Pretty Cure Red Rainbow!" - Kirakira! Pretty Cure Red Rainbow! is the official transformation speech used by Akahane Robin to transform into Cure Carmine. Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Characters Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Crossover Characters Category:Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Females Category:FairyCures Category:Red Cures Category:Pink Cures